


Хорошая идея Джеймса Кирка

by chernov



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Spock (Star Trek), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega James T. Kirk, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernov/pseuds/chernov
Summary: Команда привыкла считать, что все идеи Джеймса Кирка хоть и вытаскивают их из самой безвыходной ситуации, но идеальными их назвать точно нельзя. Как оказалось, одна идея, посетившая его гениальную голову, все же оказалась максимально безобидной.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Хорошая идея Джеймса Кирка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Felixforss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixforss/gifts).



Джеймс Кирк всегда отличался специфическими идеями. Маккой называл их безумными, сам Спок с нелогичными, но факт оставался фактом. В большинстве своем эти идеи, какими бы сумасшедшими они не выглядели, работали. Джим ставил на кон все, играл олл-ин¹, если бы это был покер, и в итоге выходил победителем. Команда давно привыкла к экстраординарным идеям своего капитана, и готова была проследовать за ним куда угодно — за прошедшие четыре года бок о бок на борту Джим успел заслужить их доверие, доказал лучше любых исследований, что омеги не только ничем не уступали альфам и бетам в лидерских качествах, но в чем-то могли быть на 200% эффективнее. Но, несмотря на это, некоторые идеи Джима все равно заставляли врасплох половину экипажа, когда как вторую половину — морально готовиться справляться с готовящейся свалиться на их головы лавиной проблем.

Спок всегда чувствовал, когда очередная «идея» приходила в голову Джима. Чувствовал по соединяющей их связи чужой восторг, нетерпение, азарт от предстоящего действа, и готовил себя и свои ментальные щиты к тому, чему суждено было сбыться. Ведь если Джеймс Кирк что-то задумал, неважно, каким образом, но это будет приведено в исполнение в кратчайшие сроки — терпением капитан так же мало отличался.

Он был в лаборатории, когда почувствовал _это_. Еле сдерживаемый восторг, бьющее через край нетерпение и, что странно, легкая вуаль волнения. В какой-то мере, это поставило Спока в тупик. Они направлялись к дальнему уголку альфа-квадранта для дипломатической миссии, по пути им требовалось посетить еще несколько планет, чтобы доставить туда провиант, медикаменты или важных политических персон — стоит ли говорить, что Джиму никогда не нравилось, что его Леди используют как галактическое такси. В итоге, конечной точки назначения они должны будут достичь лишь через 1 неделю, 48 часов и 25 минут, если в процессе не возникнет непредвиденных ситуаций. С чем была связана очередная — несомненно невероятная, — идея Джима для Спока оставалось загадкой. Даже потянувшись к нему через связь, безмолвно выражая свой вопрос, Спок получил в ответ только еще больше радостных эмоций, вкупе с загадочной улыбкой. О да, это было более чем нелогично, но спустя 4 года разделенной вместе связи, земной метки, что являла собой прямое подтверждение их отношений, Спок научился чувствовать — вряд ли это было достаточно исчерпывающее определение данного явления, — улыбки Джима, каждая из которых была окрашена своей неповторимой смесью эмоций. В переводе на стандарт это означало, что Джим с нетерпением ждет их встречи, чтобы поделиться со Споком своими мыслями.

До конца поставленного эксперимента оставалось около 13 минут.

***

  
— Привет, — как только Спок заходит в их общую каюту, Джим сразу же откладывает падд, поднимаясь с кресла, чтобы встретить его.

Они коротко касаются указательным и средним пальцами, приветствуя друг друга вулканским поцелуем.

— Здравствуй.

— Как дела с последним экспериментом в лаборатории? — Джим улыбается ему ласковой, теплой улыбкой, привычно подходя к столику возле репликатора, где стоят несколько коробок с чаем. Это стало их традицией не так давно — сразу после смены Джим заваривает им обоим чай. Себе — черный, иногда добавляя лимон по совету Павла, Споку — смешанный из земного зеленого листового и вулканского. Такое сочетание Спок считает наиболее приемлемым. После смены, что они иногда проводили порознь, это был хороший способ расслабиться, а также поделиться волнующими мыслями, которые не обязательно касались работы. Но привычно начинали они именно с нее.

— Удоветворительно. Работа идет согласно составленному плану.

— Значит, успеете как раз к концу пятилетки? — Джим снова улыбается, передавая ему кружку с чаем. — Не хотелось бы оставлять хвосты. У нас и так будет гора отчетов, — он наигранно тяжело вздыхает, будто уже готовясь к тому, что их ждет через 6 месяцев и 16 дней, и собираясь отлынивать от бумажной работы до последнего. Спок позволяет себе улыбку.

— Эй, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — Джим весело усмехается. Учитывая их связь, это было метафорой лишь отчасти. — Я не собираюсь «все оставлять на последний момент».

— Но ты делаешь это в 87 случаях из 100, — резонно замечает Спок, приподнимая бровь. Джим смеется.

— Окей-окей, уел.

Какое-то время они сидят в уютной тишине. Джим поминутно прихлебывает свой чай, его взгляд выглядит задумчивым, а эмоции странно нечитаемыми для Спока.

— Даже не верится, что скоро это все закончится, — говорит Джим с легкой грустной улыбкой на губах. Спок без объяснений понимает, что он имеет ввиду. Скоро заканчивается их пятилетняя миссия. Они уже получили план из штаба с последними миссиями. Все они были составлены так, чтобы по итогу медленно, но верно вернуться на Землю, посетив по пути все важные Звездные Базы и планеты, включая Новый Вулкан. И, хоть Спок будет отрицать, он тоже чувствовал легкую грусть, когда читал этот отчет.

Эта миссия была сложной, без сомнения, но она изменила их жизни, оставила на ней неизгладимый отпечаток. Спок и Джим, как выражаются люди, нашли общий язык и… даже чуть больше. Омега, что сейчас сидит перед Споком, нелогично, но очаровательно закинув ноги на подлокотник своего кресла, стал для вулканца новым смыслом жизни, опорой, другом, братом, возлюбленным, парой, t’hy’la. Он изменил Спока, полюбил — не одну часть, вулканскую или человеческую, а все его составляющие, даже те, что Спок не мог до этого в себе принять. Их жизнь изменится после конца этой пятилетней миссии — Спок мог бы просчитать некоторые вероятные прогнозы, — но он знал, надеялся, что Джим будет рядом.

Нельзя было отрицать и свою привязанность к остальной команде. Несмотря на то, что Спок старался выстраивать с экипажем сугубо рабочие отношения, с некоторыми из них он тоже… сблизился.

Хотя с Леонардом их все еще связывали странные отношения — и дело даже не том, что они оба альфы, что, согласно земным стереотипам, мешало устанавливать приемлемый контакт, — которые Спок сначала никогда бы не обозначил, как дружеские. Сейчас он доверял доктору и считал его своим близким другом. И знал, что это взаимно, даже если ни ему, ни Леонарду никогда в голову не придет сказать об этом вслух. Леонард умело выстраивал щиты из сарказма и нелюдимости, и, наверное, это то, что в них было общим. Так или иначе, сейчас этот человек был тем, на кого так же можно было положиться даже в самой опасной ситуации, и кто мог выслушать «вулкснкий логичный треп».

Нийота стала семьей для Спока. У них не получилось построить романтические отношения — и появление Джима лишь показало, насколько это очевидно, — но им удалось построить крепкую дружбу. Нийота являлась одной из самых дорогих для Спока людей. И, как старший брат — Нийота назвала это «комплексом старшего брата», — он беспокоился, что после миссии их пути могут разойтись.

Павел, что за время их пятилетней миссии из, как выражался доктор, «маленького ребенка, которому не место на корабле» (Спок считал, что Леонард не прав, ведь даже в свои 17 Павел показал свои знания и умения на практике) стал взрослым, успешным юношей, что, как и Джим когда-то, на собственном примере доказывал, что второй пол не определяет способности. Стеснение и неуверенность совершенно пропали из его черт, и Спок с некоторым интересом наблюдал за изменениями своего ученика и напарника по исследованиям. Он уверен, что здесь не обошлось без влияния доктора Маккоя, с которым последние два года неизменно проводил время навигатор. Кажется, для данной ситуации подойдет определение «они не отлипали друг от друга», хотя обычно его использовали по отношению к нему и Джиму.

Это можно назвать нелогичным, но Спок чувствовал привязанность ко всем в этой команде, привязанность к… этой жизни на этом корабле и с этими людьми. И от этого мысль о расставании совершенно не была приятной.

— Ты хотел о чем-то поговорить?

Джим медленно моргает, возвращаясь из своих размышлений, и переводит немного дезориентированный взгляд на Спока. Потом лазурь его глаз проясняется, и он улыбается.

— Вообще-то да.

Он прокашливается — Споку кажется, что нервно, —и садится нормально, спуская ноги на пол. Пару секунд он смотрит на кружку в собственных руках, будто пытается собраться с мыслями.

— Скоро кончается наша миссия, так?

Спок медленно кивает и не может даже предположить последующее содержание настоящего разговора. Вопрос был слишком очевидным, и, насколько вулканцу известно, возникшее при этом чувство называется дежавю.

— Мы вернемся на Землю. Даже не верится, если честно. Когда мы последний раз там были?

— 13 месяцев и 2 недели назад.

Джим улыбается так, как делает всегда, когда Спок отвечает на вопрос, что задумывался риторическим.

— Никаких орионских работорговцев, стычек с местными и прочего. Будет довольно скучно, — он пожимает плечами. Спок не уверен, что он очень расстроен от перспективы такой «скучной» жизни, но часть его сознания согласна с Джимом. — Я уверен, мне снова дадут этот корабль, правда, не уверен когда. И… В принципе, я могу попросить отсрочку, преподавая в Академии, например… Знаменитый капитан много может научить, знаешь, — он тихо смеется.

Кажется, люди называют это «начать издалека». Согласно наблюдениям Спока, так им легче перебороть собственную неуверенность, ведь в любой момент можно вывести разговор на нейтральную тему, отказавшись от изначальной задумки, или в процессе «набраться храбрости» для предстоящего заявления. Для Спока данная черта была довольно нелогичной, ведь тратила огромное количество времени. Спустя 4 года в компании таких разных, совершенно непохожих друг на друга людей, он научился давать им чуть больше времени для изъяснения, принимая это привычку и уважая ее. Только Джим ранее не отличался предрасположенностью к долгим, завуалированным вступлениям, так же, как Спок, предпочитая, как говорил Леонард, рубить с плеча. Спок делает вывод, что Джиму сложно совладать с собственными мыслями — он чувствует, как нервозность сквозит по связи, от чего та невесомо дрожит, — и дает ему столько времени, сколько потребуется. Вулканцы отличаются бóльшим терпением, чем люди.

Джим вздыхает.

— Мы столько прошли вместе. Я имею ввиду… Я думаю, что хочу, чтобы даже после конца этой пятилетки, мы были вместе. Ну, знаешь, бумажная бюрократия, заполнение кучи бумаг о понимании всей ответсвенности заключения брака. Романтика, — он фыркает.

— Согласно вулканским законам, мы и так женаты, Джим, — склоняет голову Спок. Омега снова тихо смеется. — Мы разделяем связь, у тебя есть моя метка, поэтому с официальным подтверждением наших отношений не будет проблем. Это тебя беспокоит?

— Что? Нет-нет. Вообще-то, это то, в чем я был больше всего уверен. В смысле, что ты захочешь официально закрепить наши отношения.

— Это необязательно.

— Да, но я просто хочу посмотреть на лица адмиралов, когда мы будем ходить с тобой под ручку, — Джим смеется, откидываясь на спинку своего кресла. Спок не удерживает собственную улыбку, что скользит по его губам, когда он чувствует счастье своей пары. — Они просто сгорят от зависти. Омега не только закончил Академию с наивысшим баллом, прославился, как великолепный капитан, но и отхватил себе самого горячего вулканца в Федерации.

— Не думаю, что наши отношения являются большой тайной для адмиралтейства. Кристофер знает.

— О, держу пари, этот старик на нас глаз положил еще когда только познакомил своего «талантливого научного офицера» и «любимого протеже».

За свое знакомство Джим и Спок правда обязаны Кристоферу Пайку. Спок тогда служил под его началом в качестве старшего научного офицера, а Джим — почти завершил свое обучение в Академии Звездного флота. Спок никогда раньше об этом не думал, но, возможно, Кристофер снова видел больше, чем дано другим. У беты была невероятная способность читать людей не прибегая ни к телепатии, ни к эмпатии, по крайней мере, не за пределами человеческих возможностей. Исходя из неизвестных переменных, он сделал вывод, что Джим и Спок могут сработаться, как то и произошло. И, если честно, Спок за это ему благодарен.

— В общем, — Джим, видимо, сам чувствует усталость от своего затянувшегося монолога, потому что он нетерпеливо встает со своего кресла, относя кружку обратно к репликатору. — Я подумал, что это будет хорошее время… — он оборачивается к Споку и слабо улыбается. — Чтобы, ну… _Завести ребенка_ , например?

Признаться, для Спока это было довольно неожиданным предложением, но не сказать, что шокирующим или неприятным. Альфа сам иногда задумывался об этом — когда-то их исследовательский запал начнет иссекать, и обоим потребуется некоторое время _спокойной жизни_ не Земле. Спок хотел завести семью, главное — хотел завести семью _с Джимом_. Хотел посвятить жизнь не только изучению необъятного, такого разнообразного и странного для понимания космоса, но и Джиму лично, провести с ним все время, что отведено им обоим.

Джим, скорее всего, чувствует возрастающие радость и счастье со стороны Спока — он просто не способен скрыть их за ментальными щитами, — потому что легкая неуверенность в его чертах сменяется ответной нежностью.

— Ладно, я правда немного боялся твоей реакции, — пытается отшутиться он, и Спок слегка хмурится, подходит к Джиму, мягко беря его ладони.

— Я бы никогда не отказал тебе, — глубоко произносит он, заглядывая омеге в глаза. Через прикосновение они наконец могут ощутить мысли друг друга, что льются направленным потоком через связь.

 _«Не считая тех моментов, когда ты считаешь мои идеи «абсолютно нелогичными», и делаешь все, чтобы я не смог их воплотить»,_ — Джим улыбается, буквально светится от плохо скрываемого счастья.

 _«Ты должен признать, что некоторые твои идеи действительно бывают в крайней степени опасными»,_ — резонно замечает Спок. Джим пожимает плечами вполне физически, хотя знает, что Спок почувствует его жест и без этого.

_«Крайне редко»._

_«Но данную идею правда можно назвать… удачной»._

— Эй, ты сейчас смеешься надо мной, да? — Джим громко фыркает, изображая недовольство. — Все мои идеи «можно назвать удачными», зануда.

Связь легко искрится от смеха вулканца.

_«Конечно, Джим»._

— Точно издеваешься.

Омега не может долго дуться, тем более, что он чувствует потребность в том, чтобы притянуть Спока к себе, крепко обнять и поцеловать. И Спок разделяет эту потребность, поэтому не может Джиму отказать, склоняясь и оставляя поцелуй на смеющихся губах.

***

— Мистер Сулу, мистер Чехов, вы за главных. Не разнесите корабль, пока меня не будет, — Джим достаточно бодро поднимается с капитанского кресла, ничем не выражая признаки своего недомогания. Течка приближается, а это значит, что корабль на какое-то время останется без своего капитана с непереносимостью большинства лекарств и старшего помощника.

— Как можно, кэптин. Разве мы когда-то давали вам повод усомниться в своей компетентности? — Павел глядит на Джима с плохо скрываемыми смешинками в светлых глазах, на время отвлекаясь от своей панели.

— Давайте я не буду просить мистера Спока вам напомнить, чем закончилась ваша командная работа в наше отсутствие года так два назад, — Джим отвечает ему таким же лукавым, веселым взглядом.

— Один год, 11 месяцев назад, капитан, — педантично вставляет Спок, не отвлекаясь от заполнения последнего отчета перед тем, как его тоже сменит другая научная офицерка. По мостику проносятся сдерживаемые смешки.

— Без нас все могло закончится еще хуже, — замечает Сулу и обменивается взглядом с усмехающимся Павлом. Ухура только вздыхает.

— В любом случае, я уже попросил Боунса приглядывать за вами, но я об этом не говорил.

— Не думаю, что это будет большой проблемой, кэптин, — Чехов щурится как будто насмешливо.

— А использование личных отношений для получения выгоды при прохождении службы нарушает устав, мистер Чехов.

Тот закатывает глаза в знакомом жесте, но все равно улыбается ярко и тепло. Эти дружеские перепалки создавали положительную атмосферу на мостике и способствовали увеличению эффективности работы экипажа. Спок знает, что за ними стоит полное доверие и уважение, хотя с первого взгляда так и не скажешь — люди часто скрывают истинное отношение за неясными для вулканца масками.

— Приятного отдыха, кэптин!

— Хорошего дня, капитан!

— _Ублюдки_ , — шепчет Джим так, что только Спок его может расслышать, и салютует всему мостику, заходя в турболифт. — Удачной смены.

Когда створки закрываются перед ними, а турболифт плавно начинает свое движение, Джим выдыхает, чуть опуская плечи. Перед командой он старался не показывать сложности своего состояния, хотя и не сомневается в их поддержке.

Кирк доверял своей команде так же, как она доверяла ему. Они были верны своему капитану, и без промедления отдали бы свою жизнь за него, как и он пожертвовал бы своей ради любого члена своего экипажа. Их связывали безграничное доверие и эмоциональная привязанность. Это был метод Джима — выстаривать с командой прямые, не стесненные формальностями отношения, он был другом для команды, отцом, старшим братом, тем, кто поймет и защитит. По началу их совместной службы Спок назвал бы это слабостью, непрофессиональным отношением к работе, но сейчас понимал — это был лишь другой подход, отличный от того, что знаком Споку. К тому же Джим лучше всех остальных на этом корабле осознавал свои полномочия и границы служебно-дружеских отношений, за которые лучше было бы не выходить. Омега умел держать дистанцию лучше, чем кто-либо мог представить.

— Это… странное ощущение, — вдруг говорит Джим.

Спок молча переводит на него взгляд, приподнимая бровь в немом вопросе.

— В смысле, не пойми меня неправильно… — он неловко трет шею. — Все думают, что я сначала делаю, а потом рассуждаю о последствиях, и это, конечно, не совсем правда, но… Это просто странно, что мы заранее обсудили то, что произойдет, мы оба этого хотим, это не будет неприятной неожиданностью, как иногда бывает у пар на Земле, — Джим выглядит напряженным, но потом медленно выдыхает, заставляя себя расслабиться. — Ладно, это просто мои тараканы, не обращай внимания.

Спок опускает особенно странную часть про земных насекомых, склоняя голову.

— Разве это не логично? Я думаю, для землян, что не обладают телепатическими способностями, важно обсуждать такие важные вещи, как сексуальное взаимодействие или зачатие ребенка, вслух.

Джим расслабляется, улыбается ему, немного щурясь.

— О, да, прости, совсем забыл, с кем я связал свою жизнь.

Спок думает, что это очередное человеческое преувеличение. Уголки его губ чуть дергаются в улыбке.

— Это правда _логично_.

Перед тем, как выйти из турболифта, они легко касаются пальцами друг друга.

***

Спок прижимается к спине Джима, проводит носом по его шее, там, где запах омеги особенно сильный, яркий, притягательный. Он ведет языком по разгоряченной, соленой от пота коже, накрывает губами метку, нежно покусывает плечо. Джим под его руками дышит загнанно, вздрагивая от прохладных прикосновений Спока, откидывает голову ему на плечо и улыбается почему-то.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — хрипло спрашивает Спок между поцелуями. Руками он оглаживает бока, бедра чуть сжимает.

— Сейчас — _ахуенно_ , — несдержанно отвечает Джим, нетерпеливо вертя бедрами, так, что Спок тихо стонет от настойчивых прикосновений к члену. — Но будет еще лучше, когда мы наконец дойдем до кровати.

Его не нужно просить дважды — Спок практически подхватывает Джима на руки под его звонкий смех и насмешливое: «Какой нетерпеливый». Спок мог бы возразить против данного утверждения, но он находит ситуацию совершенно для этого неподходящей, когда все внутри него горит от желания прижаться к Джиму, поцеловать Джима, почувствовать его.

Джим запрокидывает шею в жесте абсолютного доверия, вздыхает, когда Спок кусает тонкую кожу, когда проходится языком, накрывая губами саднящее место укуса. Джим обнимает его ногами за бедра, притягивает ближе руками, хотя, казалось бы, куда ближе? Между ними и так не существует свободного пространства, они прижимаются кожа к коже, _горячий вулкан к прохладному камню_.

Спок скользит ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, чувствую пальцами теплую смазку. Джиму не требуется растяжка, но фингеринг доставляет им обоим отдельное удовольствие. Пальцы Спока длинные, чувствительные, они скользят внутрь сразу до костяшек, давят на податливые стенки так правильно и так невероятно, что Джим тихо стонет, пытаясь двигаться, нетерпеливо вздергивая бедра.

Джим целуется упомрачительно, кусает тонкие губы, касается языка языком, обнимает одной рукой за плечи, другой скользит по боку Спока, там, где бьется его вулканское сердце, _как пойманная в ладони бабочка,_ в тяжелой форме тахикардии. Джиму нравится чувствовать все руками, кожей, губами, он жаден до прикосновений и особенно жаден до Спока. Ему нужно исследовать его тело самому, отвечать на ласки, особенно если пальцев в заднице становится чертовски мало, и Джим кусается сильнее, сверкает своими нереальными голубыми глазами, что сейчас подернуты легкой дымкой возбуждения и жара его крови. Спок знает, что сам выглядит не лучше. Видит чужими глазами, как его тепло-карие глаза кажутся почти черными, невозможно глубокими, как космос без единой звезды.

Единственная звезда в его жизни — это Джим. Яркий, согревающий, обжигающий, дарующий жизнь. Спок думает, что у него не было и шанса не попасть под его притяжение, не оказаться в ловушке магнитного поля, став планетой на его орбите. И альфа, вообще-то, совершенно не против провести всю жизнь за правым плечом своей звезды, незаметно для всех сжимая ее руку, даруя свою поддержку и защиту.

Джим похож на одно из трех солнц Вулкана — Кеид², как назвали его на Земле. Не только потому что температура человеческого тела выше вулканской, и иногда Спока буквально, а не фигурально согревают касания Джима, но и потому что он дарит то потерянное когда-то ощущение дома, безопасности и спокойствия. Все это, казалось, было уничтожено, похоронено в убийственной тишине космоса, как его родная планета, но отголоски нашли место в сознании Джима.

 _«Ты слишком громко думаешь,_ — подначивает его Джим с ласковой улыбкой. Они замирают на секунду, глядя друг на друга, пока Джим не сдерживает смешка. — _Вы слишком неторопливо-медлительны сегодня, мистер Спок»._

Он толкает Спока в плечо, вынуждая перекатиться на спину, а сам оказывается сверху, седлая бедра. Выпрямляется, глядя на альфу сквозь длинные ресницы, что тенями падают на щеки, проводит руками по своему телу, специально цепляя соски. Джим знает себе цену, знает, насколько красив и знает, как он действует на Спока, как у него от такого вида омеги член становится болезненно твердым. Он томно вздыхает, улыбается лукаво, наклоняется к Споку, оставляя легкий поцелуй на его губах. Вулканец чувствует, как внутри него растет нетерпение, такое привычное, когда они вместе с Джимом — он никогда не может им насытиться, — но омега не дает ему поцеловать себя, прикладывая палец к губам. _Ухмыляется._ Скользит губами по чувствительной вулканской шее, втягивает кожу в рот, прикусывая, так, что остается след, налитый зеленой кровью. Это его собственная метка. Ему кажется нечестным, что только его шею украшает знак принадлежности определенному существу.

Они оба принадлежат друг другу, составляют единое целое, что связаны судьбой, даже если Спок в судьбу не верит, ведь существуют только случайные вероятности. Впрочем, это не мешает ему иногда думать о том, что они предназначены друг другу, что в миллионе существующих Вселенных дальнейший ход событий зависит лишь от их встречи, поэтому стоящему над ними существу не остается другого выбора, кроме как из раза в раз сталкивать их вместе. А дальше исход один — Спок просто не видит свою жизнь без любви к этому человеку, не может представить и просчитать, как бы сложилась его жизнь без Джима.

Кажется, что _никак_.

Спок сжимает бедра Джима до боли, и тот стонет довольно — Леонард давно, в шутку, говорил, что у Джима, должно быть, нездоровая тяга к болевым ощущениям, иначе почему он так часто попадает в неприятности? — потираясь настойчиво, но специально не помогая себе рукой. Мучает Споку, кусая губу невероятно соблазнительно.

Спок тянется к нему, садится, руками скользит по идеальному телу капитана, сжимает его ягодицы и целует снова, пылко и нетерпеливо. Джим улыбается ему в губы, связь дрожит от его легкого беззлобного смеха, а потом стонет несдержанно, задыхается от ужасающего ожидания, когда член Спока прижимается к влажному входу.

Он надавливает пальцами, вводя член, и тот легко скользит внутрь, растягивая податливые стенки. Они замирают на какое-то время — Джим дышит через раз, пытаясь совладать с собой, и чуть дрожит, заново привыкая к чувству наполненности. Ему нужно немного времени, и Спок не отказывает ему, улучая момент для нежных, успокаивающих поцелуев губами и руками.

Джим ловит его ладонь — переплетает пальцы, целует костяшки, — а потом кладет себе на лицо. Спок понимает его без слов и лишних мыслей.

_Мой разум к твоему разуму, ashayam._

Единение разумов с Джимом — будто погружение в глубочайший океан, где тебя обволакивают потоки мыслей, сознания, воспоминаний, где Спок, что испытывает теоретическую неприязнь к водоемам из-за своей физиологии, чувствует себя в безопасности. Разум Джима — яркий и текучий, меняющийся каждую секунду и постоянный в своей невероятности.

Их сознания стали родными друг другу, оно рождают новое целое при их объединении, при этом не теряя собственной индивидуальности. Сейчас им даже не требуется оформлять свою сущность в материальную, понятную форму собственных тел — пси-нулевым людям так было проще воспринимать информацию, — они привыкли касаться друг друга на ментальном уровне, где у сознания не было никаких рамок.

_Все — есть, ничего — не существует³._

Слияние разумом дарует то непередаваемое ощущение чужого тела, когда вы будто делите две оболочки сразу, ощущаете их вместе. Они оба не сдерживают стона, когда член скользит глубже в горячее лоно, когда стенки сжимаются вокруг ствола головокружительно сильно, и никто из них не может точно определить, какое чувство кому принадлежит.

Глаза Джима как будто стеклянные, заволоченные легкой дымкой небытия, он растворен в их общем сознании, почти не реагируя на физическую реальность. Он двигает бедрами, толкаясь, заставляя волны удовольствия пробежать вверх по пояснице. Неприятный зуд, мешающий гомон гормонов у него в голове наконец утих, успокоенный долгожданной предстоящей сцепкой со своим партнером, единственным во вселенной альфой, чьи пальцы сейчас касаются его пси-точек.

Они оба тонут в мареве чувств и дикого возбуждения. Джим, что редко отличался особой размеренной ритмичностью, насаживается на член в совсем беспорядочном темпе, не стесняя своего голоса, громких стонов и несдержанных всхлипов, что Споку кажутся очаровательной, своеобразной, никому более недоступной музыкой. Он помогает ему, придерживая под ягодицами своими нечеловечески сильными — Джим иногда чувствует себя пьяным от этой силы, — руками, поднимает его, так, что член почти выскальзывает из растянутого ануса, и опускает снова, до глухого шлепка кожа о кожу. Это не самая удобная поза для секса, что имеется у них в арсенале, но сейчас им обоим глубоко наплевать. Так Джим стонет прямо в губы Спока, так они дышат одним раскаленным воздухом, так Джим обнимает Спока за плечи, царапает спину до зеленоватых воспаленных полос, так член Джима зажат между их телами настолько плотно, что они начинают теряться от накатывающего оргазма.

Он чувствует набухающий узел у основания члена, вдыхает усилившийся, яркий запах двух тел, что так же, как их сознания, смешивается и рождает что-то новое, неузнаваемое. Ему нравится этот запах, что они на какое-то время после течки разделят на двоих, он впитается им под кожу, пропитывает одежду, лучше старомодных колец и официальных бумажек показывая, что они принадлежат лишь друг другу.

Он двигается несдержанно, стонет до хрипоты, в предоргазменном экстазе находя чужие-родные губы, и целует глубоко, отчаянно, мокро. Смазка пошло хлюпает между их бедрами, но они слишком поглощены друг другом, чтобы слышать хоть что-то, кроме тяжелого дыхания и неразборчивого шепота мыслей.

Оргазм, разделенный на двоих, оглушающий, и он еле удерживается на краю сознания над огромной пропастью. Они замирают в руках друг друга, цепляются друг за друга, как за обретенное ощущение материальности, и он чувствует, как сил на то, чтобы оставаться в вертикальном положении, не остается.

Спок приходит в себя быстрее, обнимает тяжело дышащего, обжигающе-горячего Джима, целует в висок. Аккуратно, так, чтобы не потревожить узел — без презерватива он кажется почти болезненно огромным, — придерживая Джима, Спок ложится на кровать, устраивая омегу у себя на груди. Тот хмурится секунду, а потом открывает осоловелые голубые глаза, глядя на Спока все еще не слишком осмысленно, устало, сонно. Утыкается вулканцу в плечо — его температура тела выше на пару градусов, но для человека он все еще успокаивающе прохладный, — и не двигается, пытаясь окончательно прийти в себя.

В голове царит приятная пустота. Все мысли, что обычно занимают сознания, оказались задвинуты на место второго и третьего приоритета. На первом лишь Джим, его медленно становящиеся размеренным дыхание, мокрые от пота светлые волосы, что налипли на лоб и виски, и которые Спок убирает пальцами за ухо. Джим морщится слабо, а потом снова расслабляется, на его лице написано чистое удовлетворение и спокойствие, и Спок знает, даже если Джим не видит, что сейчас выглядит так же.

Когда Джим снова поднимает на него свой взгляд, у Спока сдавливает грудь от метафорической нежности. Потому что улыбка Джима, что появляется на его губах — самая красивая улыбка во Вселенной. Наполненная безграничной любовью, теплом трех вулканских солнц и человеческой искренностью.

И дарит он ее _лишь_ Споку.

Как Спок дарит _такую же_ улыбку Джиму.

***

— Как думаешь, это будет мальчик или девочка?

— Пол ребенка мы узнает только на 22 неделе беременности⁴, ashayam. Я могу сделать лишь статистическое предположение. Пол с 50% вероятностью будет мужским, с 25% — женским, или же оплодотворение будет неудачным и эмбрион погибнет примерно на 2 неделе жизни ⁵. Что касается второго пола⁶, вероятность появления альфы или омеги составляет ровно 50 на 50, бет у пар альф и омег не рождается, так как в нашем геноме нет нужного доминантного гена.

— Хм. В любом случае, я надеюсь, что это будет девочка. А ты?

— Нелогично отдавать предпочтению полу ребенка.

— Зануда.

Молчание.

— Ты говорил, что вулканская физиология доминирует над человеческой? Значит, у нее будут острые вулканские ушки? Давай, скажи, что это будет очаровательно.

— Фактически, «ее» еще не существует, ashayam.

— «Да, Джим, это будет очаровательно».

— Ashayam, нам нужно выспаться.

— Напомни, почему я с тобой связался?

— Возможно, потому что твоем партнеру требуется поистине вулканский контроль.

— Зазнайка.

— Вулканцы не «зазнайки».

— Да-да, вулканская занудная задница. И я вспомнил, что даже после этого люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Спи, _t’hy’la_.

***

— Надеюсь, это торт, а не будущий Спок-младший.

— Кстати, Боунс! Хорошо, что ты напомнил! Я давно хотел тебе сказать…

_— Слышать ничего не желаю._

**Author's Note:**

> 1 олл-ин или all-in — то же, что и ва-банк, но в покере, т.е. игровая ситуация, когда игрок ставит все свои деньги. 
> 
> 2 Кеид или 40 Эридана А — одна из трех звезд системы 40 Эридана, где и находится Вулкан. Интересный факт — в этой системе правда существует планета, при этом, она находится в зоне обитаемости. И назовут (или назвали) ее, скорее всего, Вулкан.  
> Источник: https://www.kp.ru/daily/26884.4/3928346/
> 
> 3 Точная цитата — «Бытие есть, а небытия — нет» — тезис греческого философа Парменида. 
> 
> 4 В реальности — на 20, но я увеличил время беременности.
> 
> 5 Расчеты исходят из сохранения привычных половых хромосом — XY соответственно. 
> 
> 6 Деление на альф, омег и бет, так как более красивого названия мне в голову не пришло. Дальнейшее рассуждение основывается на предположении, что в этой вселенной у людей два набора половых хромосом или что-то в этом роде. Я плохо учил биологию, но пытался.


End file.
